


early mornings are for sleeping in

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, One Bed to Share, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: There were rare times, rare moments, when a morning could be just spent sleeping in.  Where duties and jobs and hunts weren't on anyone's mind.  When sometimes, just simply sleeping and enjoying the morning of a brand new day was a gift to be given and received.  They deserved that, and these four get what is given to them happily.  It may not seem like much to some, but they would never refuse this.





	early mornings are for sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Chocobros cuddling early in the morning. Honestly, I had this idea written down and thought to myself: Why not write it?! I didn't want to make it long, just a simple morning where these four could just get to hold each other and enjoy what they have.

Prompto slowly awoke to find a warm heat pressed against his back, almost as though something had attached itself there to stay. It would have worried him, if the sunlight streaming through the blinds of the motel room wasn't a good indicator on where they were at. So, with the relief of safety calming his nerves after a stressful week of monster hunting, the blond relaxed once more back into the warmth. He could feel the arm draped over his waist; its weight resting back down against the lean frame of the young man. 

Without needing to see the dark marks running down its length, Gladio's heavy arm was more of an anchor to keep him steady than pull him down into the deep.

So, Prompto closed his eyes once more. If Ignis wasn't already up and getting the rest of them up, then there was no reason to get up. By the soft sounds of breathing, none of them except for Prompto was awake at the moment. Even Gladio, wondering if the shifting of his arm had been instinctual rather than intentional. Either way, Prompto wasn't going to look a gift chocobo in the mouth for this soft morning together. He enjoyed not having to crawl out of a tent on uncomfortable, rocky grounds. It felt nice, peaceful, and relaxing. Three adjectives he hadn't been able to use often now.

The warmth lulled him back to sleep, hoping to wake up to this peacefulness once more. For not just his sake, but for Noct's, Ignis', and Gladio's as well.

Of course, as sleep claimed the sharpshooter, the Shield to the young prince had not be as asleep as Prompto had assumed. Gladio awoke when Prompto made the smallest movements awake. Gladio lifted his arm just minutely enough so that the blond wouldn't feel trapped and lowered it only when Prompto pressed back against his broad chest. It drew a slow, warm smile across Gladio's lips when he felt Prompto's breathing even out and slow.

The Shield then glanced up to the streaming sunlight across the room. The dust danced their own special dance in the beams, lazily and gently floating by. Early sun also meant good sign for no storms.

Usually, he was the first one up or at least second to Ignis. Prompto waking up first usually was because of a nightmare or something pressing. So, Gladio had worried, before calming his nerves down. Prompto hadn't woken up from fear or anxiety and had fallen easily back to sleep.

They were safe, curl up in a huge bed, and not having to worry about something straying too close to the haven spot. All of that relaxed the big man too. Even if he enjoyed the outdoors, there was a serenity felt in being able to press close to each other without a tent surrounding them and actually wake up willingly instead of out necessity. A peace that felt their own. Right now, right here, all pressed together with the A/C unit keeping them cool, this was theirs and theirs alone.

Gladio would defend that as much as he defended his charge, who was pressed against his back and now definitely messing with his long hair.

Was Noct awake? The answer was a resounding "No" when Gladio turned his head enough to see the prince's face buried against the pillow and eyes shut. One of his hands was curled against the dark brown locks, not really pulling on them. Gladio would have shook his head or chuckled, if he didn't want to wake up the whole bed.

So, the Shield rested his head back on the pillow and let his eyes shut as well. As long as they could sleep in for a little longer, he wouldn't complain. Much to do later, of course, but right now was only for them and sleep. Gladio would take that as he could.

Noct felt a tug on his fingers, a movement, before he cracked open one eye to see the back of Gladio's head. He blearily stared at the mass of hair and let his eyes go unfocused as his mind tried to conjure up something to explain why he was awake. 

There always had to be, because sleep was too good to leave willingly. That's what he tried to tell Ignis, but is advisor didn't understand it really. Ignis said that there was much to do during the day. Sleeping in created more trouble for the rest of the day. Of course, it was useless to convince the prince that. Or that was the sentiment that Ignis expressed when Noctis stop paying attention.

But now, he didn't hear Ignis' voice asking them to wake up. Or anyone else's voice right now. All was quiet in the room, quiet and filled with the soft breathing of three sleeping men in one bed that was definitely one person too small for them. But they made it work, because it had been long enough being stuck in a tent rather than a bed.

Noct allowed his mind to wander into fuzzy thoughts. His fingers threaded through Gladio's air curled and uncurled to his soft inhales and exhales. Not daring to pull on them, but just letting the softness and the motions ease him as he would done if he had another stimulation in his hands. 

It felt nice, not just Gladio's hair, but this. The warmth shared between them, the sunny morning intruding welcomingly on them, and the sense that there was nothing more now. There were no duties, no fates, and nothing dragging them kicking and screaming to do what needed to be done. All that was was a sense of peace that Noct couldn't remember the last time he felt it. Maybe after graduation, maybe moving into his apartment, maybe spending time with Luna, and maybe before the attack that scarred his back. All of that, and Noct felt that this was the best he had ever felt.

But he also knew that it wasn't just the comfortable bed and late morning to sleep in. There were three reasons why this felt perfect.

Noctis smiled to himself, shutting his eyes and thanking the gods he would often say were too cruel sometimes for giving him three people he felt he could have never lived without. Distant words of his father's voice, almost haunting now than reminders, spoke of early mornings and revelations one can have. Noct had scoffed then, would still now.

But this was nice, he would admit to himself as sleep cradled his mind softly like a mother and child.

Or maybe it was just Ignis' arms around him as well, holding him close. The prince slipped off into sleep before he could figure it out.

There was no real surprise to any of them if they would have noticed a little closer that Ignis was, in fact, awake. 

He had been for probably the past hour or so, since he hadn't checked his phone yet. Instead of doing that, getting up, preparing breakfast and getting them all up, Ignis decided to just lay in bed with three people he had come to care a lot about and enjoy this morning. A morning that felt too perfect to be real. So, he wanted to soak it all up in his mornings. To watch as the sunlight threw itself across the room, nearly touching Prompto before it could reach them all. That sunlight heralded in the new day, but Ignis felt, surprisingly, that that didn't mean getting up just yet.

Oh, he wouldn't let them sleep in all morning. There were still bounties to do, gil to earn. But they deserved this as well. They deserved a sense of peace to help ease the burden they all carried through this trip.

Ignis knew it had been hard on them all, hardest for Noctis too. He tried to keep them all together, all ordered, to make sure that the chaotic times didn't sweep them away. That meant following a strict daily routine. To make sure they were fed, car packed up and gassed up, and a destination and plan in mind. All of that kept them going in the right direction.

But sometimes, a break in routine was also needed as well. A break as simple as a morning slept in for them all. Ignis couldn't think of disturbing that just yet, knowing that they all needed that small break. Even if his thoughts nagged at him in the back of his mind, he would let them enjoy this. Noct needed this, just as much as Gladio and Prompto.

And, Ignis allowed himself to think, he did so as well. His prince was safe. They all were safe. That was a gift he did not want to refuse. 

So, he continued to lay there with arms holding Noctis as the morning brought forth the beginning of the day. Ignis did not move, letting steady breathing from the others fill his thoughts and allowed him to relax further into this space of paradise that they had carved out for themselves now. This was theirs, and Ignis felt he quite liked that.


End file.
